


Ideal Idol || Jeno (NCT) x Reader || Gender Neutral

by ElswordBae



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Genderneutral, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElswordBae/pseuds/ElswordBae
Summary: One day a fan wanted to see what other fans liked in idols so they programmed an app where fans could submit what they call their ideal idol. After entertainment companies heard of this, they looked at the app and the results to see what people wanted more of, causing them to then scout people based on that criteria instead of their own.





	1. | Chapter 0 |

"A new app has hit the market that people are loving! In short, it's an app where you can submit your ideal idol. You're able to see what other people think if they allow their selections to be public. This has been a huge deal in the stan community due to fans claiming their favorite idol is closest to the average answer on the app. More details to come later on," a news reporter says.

After she finishes her blurb about the app, you turn the TV off and decide to see what the app was. You had heard of it before since you are a stan yourself, but you didn't think it was going to be a big deal. Pulling up the AppStore on your phone, you type Ideal Idol into the search box. After finding the one you were looking for, you quickly download it so you can check it out.

Opening the app, the loading screen just says the name of the app and was nothing too special. The background was a nice blue color that was neither too bright or too dark. When it finished loading, the next screen that pops up was one asking you to create an account. So you quickly make yours so you can see the app itself.

And that's where the questions began.


	2. | Questionnaire |

What color eyes would you prefer your idol have?

Blue | Green | Hazel | Brown | Other

How long would you like your idols hair to be?

Bald | Buzzed | A few inches | Standard idol cut | Shoulder length | Longer

How would you prefer their voice?

Low pitched | Mid pitched | High pitched

What gender would you prefer your idol?

Male | Female | Either

What kind of dancer would you like them to be?

Strong and powerful | Graceful and elegant | Smooth and mesmerizing

What kind of vocalist would you like them to be?

Bright | Middle | Dark

Would you like them to be able to rap?

Yes | No

How old would you like them to be?

Type your own answer

What color hair would you like them to have?

Type your own answer

Would you mind them being tan?

Yes | No

What would you prefer most in an idol?

Singing | Dancing | Rapping

Questionnaire updated as more results come in. Thank you for your submission.


	3. | Chapter 1 |

"There's so many questions," you mumble to yourself. You take your time to fill out the questionnaire due to wanting your answer to be as true to yourself as possible. After you finish, you get a notification saying that some of your answers have matched someone else's. It asks if you would like to start a chat with them, so you press the yes button.

"Hello?"

"Hi," you respond.

"Did we have similar answers for the survey?"

"Yea."

"Awesome! Do you have any favorite idols right now?"

"(Idols), how about you?"

"Me too! Seriously though, is there even a point to this app? It's just causing more fan wars than there was already. It's not going to do anyone good."

"You don't seem to be wrong about that, but who knows, companies could become interested in what people think."

"That's funny. If that were true, all members in groups would get an even amount of lines."

"Can't deny that, but it was just a thought. Nice to meet you though, I'm (Y/N)."

"I'm (F/N)! I hope we can get along even if our favorite idols don't line up!"

"Me too! Let's not have any fan wars here."

"Good, that'd be too much chaos for one person to handle at once. Have you heard of SM's new group though?"

"NCT? They're pretty cool. Their concept is a little weird though, why didn't all of the members debut at one time?"

"Because there's so many of them, maybe. Either way, I have to go for now! Talk to you soon!"

"Bye! Have fun!"


End file.
